Showcase
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the head of the ballroom dancing world. This competition will determine everything! But something Naruto says starts Sakura thinking... does she REALLY love Sasuke? Sasusaku


SHOWCASE

By Uchiha-Griffin

I don't own Naruto!

HELLOOO everyone! Wow, I've been gone for…. Forever. But now its summer and I'm back! I swear to update everything soon! This was originally a story I wrote for myself, about me and my crush. But a little typing and now it's Sasusaku! Haha! I'll dedicate this one to the guy I wrote it about. Icaro, this one's for you. I'll miss you over the summer, be safe in Brazil!

Why not try reading how I do? ... Go to the right corner (all the way over from the bar where the title of this fic is), click "Dark", "3/4", and the big "E"

* * *

I walked into the room, surveying the clientele. This ballroom competition would be very different from the other ones I'd done. This was an international competition, and I was in the most cutthroat division of them all: Platinum couples.

The highest, most honorable position for ballroom dance. My partner and I were already at the top of the Asian and American charts, we just needed to claim victory here in Europe at the international competition, and maybe we would earn worldwide recognition.

Suddenly, a deep voice I would have recognized anywhere invaded my space and interrupted my thoughts. "Hello, Sakura." I turned around slowly, scowling. "What are you doing here, Neji?" my former partner smiled politely, but I knew just underneath all that beautiful exterior was a lying asshole. "Come now, of course I came to compete, and claim gold here with TenTen." I stifled a laugh. "TENTEN?"

"Yes, that is indeed my new partner's name." he said, as always too big for his britches. I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Neji, I need to practice." I left him standing there like an idiot and made my way to the floor, where couples and singles alike were practicing to _'Black Magic Woman'_ by Santana.

I grinned, remembering how my very first partner, Naruto, and I would always request this song when practicing Cha-cha. Our instructor would get so upset with us. But just look at me now, Kakashi! On the international floor!

I began practicing my Tango, trying my best to avoid the other dancers when Neji suddenly thought it would be the perfect time to harass me some more. He immediately began bashing me. "Your dancing is so stiff. Do you even HAVE a partner? There's no way you can wi-" "I DO have partner." I replied, a hand on my hip. I noticed him coming in and sighed in relief. "And here he is right now."

The second he entered the room, his eyes were only for me. A small smile played on his features, and his eyes had that glint of happiness I saw whenever I smiled at him. I waved him over, and he said goodbye to Gaara, his best friend who he was walking with. "Neji." I said, pulling my man over next to me, when he'd walked over,

"This is my partner, Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji's appraising eye turned to one of jealousy as he took in Sasuke's tall, athletic physique, spiky black hair, dark eyes, and that irresistible smirk. Sasuke realized the situation and held out a hand to Neji. "Hello, I'm Sasuke." Neji quickly shook his hand and sneering, "A _pleasure_, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced to me. I rolled my eyes and took his arm, like we always walked. "Don't pay attention to him, Sasuke. He's my old partner and still hasn't let go of the fact that I ditched him for you." He nodded, shooting a pity-glance at Neji, and turned to walk away with me, but Neji just had to have the final word.

"You'll just love anything with a dick, won't you?" he yelled, STlLL angry on the fact he'd asked me out and I'd turned him down. "But then again, since he's such a girly- man... Maybe he doesn't even have one!"

I sighed and turned around, letting go of Sasuke, who looked pissed and about ready to murder. "Neji... You're such an idiot. He does have a dick, and it's MUCH bigger than yours." The whole crowd, who I wasn't even aware was watching our battle, erupted in a chorus of...

"Ooohhh!"

"You want some ICE for that burn?"

"ROASTED!"

I smiled in self-satisfaction as Sasuke snickered. The call for the start of the showcase was called, so we walked to our seats, which were actually separate, but I could see him from. He smiled at me, obviously happy I'd won the battle for him.

All of a sudden, my old partner who'd given up ballroom to peruse acting sat next to me. "Naruto! You came!" I exclaimed, hugging him. The dancers on the floor began their waltz."Well duh! As your first partner ever, I need to support you at your first official professional international competition!" I grinned. "How's the filming coming?" "Great, were finally on all the action scenes." He answered, excited. "How like you." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but enough about me! This is your night!" he exclaimed, as dramatic as always. "Have you met my partner yet?" I asked, glancing over at Sasuke, who was chatting with Gaara, and glancing over at me every couple seconds, not being able to stop that coy smile from coming onto his features.

"Oh, Sasuke? Yeah, he's a real nice guy. He wouldn't stop talking about you. He was telling me how beautiful you are, and how well you dance. Speaking of which, what dance are you guys gonna do?" I blushed at the 'beautiful' comment, but answered, "Tango."

"You were always super-good at tango!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Thanks. We'll see how it all turns out... And if Sasuke has been practicing his offense/defense moves on the dance floor!"

Naruto laughed. "I hope he has! They should be pretty good already, though. He plays so much basketball! Oh, remember when I got elbowed in the rib so hard I couldn't dance for a month?" I shuttered. "I hope that doesn't happen to Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

"You love him."

I blushed like mad. "WHAT! Um, n-no!" "Then how come the whole dancing world is talking about how you two disappeared to Vancouver a month ago? I assume that was just business?"

"It so was! The lady who made our costumes lives there!"

"Then why did the two of you go together like that, stay in the same hotel room, and were even spotted cuddling in the airport?"

"We were not cuddling! I was tired and he let me sleep on his shoulder!"

"All while he had a cute little smile and blush on his face. And you don't deny the hotel?"

"You know I'm afraid of the dark and sleeping alone! He was totally in a different bed than me!"

"Mmmmm-hmm."

I sat back, sighing. Okay, so I like him. No denying that.

A hand was suddenly in my shoulder. I whipped around, only to see Sasuke standing there. "We should probably go get ready. They're already done with Salsa." I nodded and smiled. "Okay, thanks." He smiled back and walked away.

"You two are so cute together." Naruto interjected. I blushed and smacked him in the head. "I need to go get ready!" He grinned. "I'll be cheering you on, MRS. UCHIHA." I gave him the finger after I made sure no one was looking and then ran off to get ready while Naruto kept cracking up.

* * *

His heavy, dark stare captured my eyes as he exhaled slowly. "Are you ready for this?" His deep, husky voice was ravishing my ears. I nodded, smirking. "Be gentle with me." "I always am." he replied, smirking and taking my hand, leading me out onto the floor.

He was wearing black dress pants, with a tucked-in dark mahogany red button-down shirt, black tie and suspenders, his black dance shoes, and a tipped hat.

I was wearing my mid-back pink waves in a messy braid tied with a black ribbon, and the same mahogany-red in the form of a "one-strap, high-thigh slit up the leg, with black ruffles" dress, paired with my black dance shoes. In short, we look like a million bucks.

I guess I have Vancouver to thank for that, no matter how much gossip it caused. We took up position on the floor, and moments later the music started; signaling the start of the dance.

It was time for do or die.

I blushed when his strong hand grasped my waist. Even though it was only a part of the dance, I was now nervous around Sasuke. Why couldn't Naruto have brought it up after I had to dance with Sasuke? And of course, they just had to choose to make us dance to the song Sex Bomb.

The way he was breathing so heavily... I did my turn, and then was so close to his face, like we always were in practice... But now... I averted my eyes.

I felt him tap my arm, and my eyes flashed back to his while we went back into the basic. "Where is your concentration?" he asked, pulling me back in too close. "Sasuke... I..." He put a finger to my lips, and I blushed even more. "Save it for later. I want you to do right now what you always tell me to do. This is the world championships. We have a chance. If you just..." he elbowed the Italian man in our way. "What do you always tell me?"

"Turn up the Schmex Level." I said, and it sounded as lame as it always did. "Do it right now. Pretend like I'm the man who holds your affection. Let's win this." I smiled. He doesn't even realize... He IS the man who holds my affection.

I let the raw passion that ran through me whenever our eyes met take over. "Yes." he whispered, and I could barely stop myself from tackling him to the ground right here. I elbowed the Russians out of the way as we danced a million times better than we had been. The announcer noticed.

"What a turnaround for Team Japan! Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have positively turned on the fire!" Sasuke smirked to himself. I quickly had to turn and 'accidentally' kick the French couple, who was about to take him out.

I turned out and spun back into his arms quickly, our faces only centimeters away. He looked surprised. "Come on, Sasuke. Where's your concentration?" I smiled. He chuckled. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" He forced me into a double-turn and took out the Canadians.

When I came back in, I placed a hand on his cheek and brushed my fingers down his angelic face; staring at him with such raw need anyone could have seen it. He was breathing heavily and stared back at me with such an erotic gaze I had no choice but to turn out of his embrace, and kick the Germans. "Oh my! The Americans are definitely turning up the heat on the international floor!"

The final chorus of the song played, and I knew we had to go out with a bang if we wanted to win this and make up for my reserved performance earlier. We did a basic as I hopped to the side to avoid an elbow from the Germans as revenge for that kick I'd inflicted earlier.

Finally, the last bars of music began. "Spin me." I suggested, and he obliged. I spun at high speed with his hand near my waist as a spot just in case I needed it, his other hand poised on mine, held high above my head. We were famous for this move.

The audience applauded like mad. "Go Japan!" I heard Naruto yell. The last line of the song played, and Sasuke slowed my spin. This was the moment... Now or never. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't mind my idea for a splashy end to our performance.

He finished my spin and dipped me down, his hands on my lower back, and my arms around his neck. Just as the last stretch of music played, he brought me back up. One of my hands was on his chest, the other around him, keeping his face centimeters from mine. His hand was holding my leg up and leaning me into him, a traditional Tango ending.

But what I decided to do next was probably something no one (especially Sasuke) expected.

I closed the distance between our lips, capturing him, ragged breathing and all, in a heated kiss. He didn't respond at first, but I could hear the crowd go wild with approval. Then, he dropped my leg and leaned toward me, his hand coming up to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek as he kissed me hotly. The crowd laughed as the guys in the tech booth re-played the first lines and chorus of Sex Bomb.

I broke away from him to breathe, giggling. He grinned. "You sure know how to please a crowd." I pulled him close again, smiling. "I didn't do it only for the crowd." he blushed, beaming, and kissed me again.

* * *

"Team Germany: 89.

Team Russia: 67.

Team Belgium: 82.

Team Canada: 83.

Team France: 56.

Team Italy: 67..."

The scores kept droning on, just letting us sit there, worrying if we'd done well enough to place. Even if we didn't, though... It was okay. I'd gotten so much more out of this competition... I rested my head in Icaro's shoulder. He squeezed my hand and rested his head on mine. I smiled to myself.

"Team Brazil: 98."

A cry of protest arose from the crowd. That was the highest score yet! I groaned. "There is no way! They must have beaten us!" Sasuke sighed. "Oh well, we danced the best we ever have, and besides." He held my hand close to his heart and smiled. "This is more important to me than a medal." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Team Japan." the announcer turned to us. "For the first time in the history of the international competition... Congratulations. LADIES AND GENTS, A PERFECT SCORE! 100 FOR TEAM Japan!"

For just a second, the entire stadium sat in shocked silence. Then, a gigantic cry of approval arose from the crowd. I still couldn't believe it, and Icaro was sitting next to me with nearly the same expression: eyes wide open, mouth in a surprised 'o'.

Suddenly, it hit me. We'd broken a record. 100 points. We'd won. We would go down in ballroom history! I jumped up to my feet, jumping up and down in excitement. Sasuke was up second later, cheering right along with me. He picked me up and spun me around, and the crowd got twice as loud when he kissed me again.

"We did it! We really did it!" I cried happily. He grinned, hugging me. "We did! I don't believe it!" The other dancers began reluctantly clapping as well, unable to resist the cuteness.

We went up to the platform and accepted our trophy, grinning. I held it up above me, grinning as Naruto cheered like crazy. I even saw Neji elbow TenTen and say, "THAT'S my old partner."

Sasuke took the trophy from my hands and held it on his hip, kissing my cheek. "Here's to team Japan." He winked.

Team Japan… yes, they would go down in history. And the soul mates who were brought together through ballroom dance?

They were forever a legend.

* * *

The ending was lame. Sorry. Haha

REVIEW PLEASE!

Griffin-chan


End file.
